


Life During Wartime

by KindListener



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Finished.For:Myxokazura.Pairing(s):Goro Takemura x Valentin Vereş.Warnings:None.Summary:Takemura is clueless about the degeneracy of NC's underbelly. He rather likes what he finds.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Life During Wartime

Afterlife seemed like the only place they could meet, a place free from cops and a place where V -- and his friends -- are welcomed. Valentin had arranged a meet-up with Goro, to catch up and regroup.

 _'In the restroom.'_ Valentin checks the text and stands, making his way over to the toilets. The door on the left is closed and the other two are open. V slips into the middle cubicle and locks the door. He notices a rather large hole in the cubicle wall, on the side of the locked stall beside him. Ah, a glory hole... But then an eye appears on the other side and V nearly jumps out of his skin.  
"It's me." Goro whispers in a hushed tone, looking up at the red-headed nomad. There's no names, that would defeat the object of meeting here.  
"What... What're you doin'?" He asks and Takemura almost looks offended.  
"You wanted to see me. I figured we could talk through this wall as there's a large opening so we can keep our voices down." He explains and V opens his mouth to say something. What can he say? 'You've got your face right next to a glory hole'? 'Hope you like the taste of stale come'? "What?" Goro whispers when V doesn't reply.  
"... It's not for being sneaky." He tries and the older man looks puzzled. "It's the Afterlife; people come here to talk biz all the time. If you wanted to talk, we could've done it in one of the booths. Did you not notice that the hole was at about crotch height?" He pulls away.  
"I -- ahh -- see what you mean..." He replies, cheeks burning red as he pulls away from the opening. "I...did not realise..."

With the _brrr_ of a zipper being pulled, Valentin pushes down his jeans and underwear, brushing his fingers through the mess of hair down his navel and between his legs. Propping his foot up on the toilet seat, V tilts his hips up and presses his bare crotch to the opening (which is easier said than done). Soon enough, Goro notices.  
"V! Wh-- Please, get dressed. We are in public. We cannot--" V and Takemura have been...intimate, ever since the time on the construction site, during recon of the Arasaka Industrial Park.  
"Please..." The younger man whispers back, need seeping into his voice.

It's just there, right in front of him; pink, fresh and glistening under the neon lights. Takemura can't take his eyes off it. His lover's most sensitive place, bared to him in such a public environment, such a sordid scene. The amalgamation of excitement and self-aware depravity floods straight to his cock, thickening in his suit pants. V's gorgeous clit is engorged, a swollen, little pearl that looks far too inviting. His shimmering core pulsing, the velvety insides soaked with warm, syrupy slick. Takemura inhales deeply, closing his eyes as he tries to centre himself.

There's a moment of silence, a beat, before Valentin feels a fingertip trail slowly across his aching core, only grazing over it, never dipping inside. It sends a jolt of excitement through him as he ruts against the glory hole. The fingertip circles the bud of his clit, making him shudder and sigh. He jolts when Takemura pushes a finger shallowly into his core, feeling the older man's talented fingers as they map out his body, inside and out... And then the sensation is gone and V rubs his crotch against the glory hole. Turns out, Takemura has something a lot better in mind.

Something hot, wet, dextrous, flexible passes over the area that's pushed against the opening in the wall and Valentin recognises it as a tongue. It moves to flick up against his clit, lips sealing over the bud carefully before he begins to suckle on it. Soft then hard, fast then slow, his methods change so frequently that it has V's head spinning, nails tapping restlessly on the plastic and chipboard keeping them apart.  
"Oh, fuck..." It feels so good; his tongue swirling over the pulsing flesh as V claws at the wall of the cubicle. Shame and perverse pleasure, anyone could hear them and know what they're doing and that's half the fun. Goro's knelt on the floor of a public bathroom, tentatively eating the young nomad out through a glory hole. How beautifully obscene.

Takemura lets Valentin go with a sordid _pop_ before he can reach his climax, lips pressing into a small smile against his skin, as he hears the younger man breathing heavy.  
"God..." Is all he can manage before Goro presses a kiss to his soaked entrance.  
"Shhh... You don't want to be too loud, no?" He murmurs quietly and the nomad can feel his warm breath in the tender skin. Biting his lip, V tries to keep his voice in check as Takemura ventures on with his mouth, tongue sliding into the younger man's slicked entrance, moaning briefly at the taste of him. Valentin's thighs begin to shake, having Goro so close but being unable to touch him, to grab onto his hair and force him deeper, it's driving him insane. The older man takes it at his own pace, fully exploring V's core with his tongue, and sighs satisfactorily when he pulls away, leaving the nomad a blushing, sweaty mess.

He's too far gone. Too deep into this.  
"I cannot pleasure you fully without seeing your face, _itoshī anata_." Goro states and Valentin makes a tired, curious noise. The older man stands and unlocks his door. V pulls on his pants and does the same, stumbling until his hands land flat on the sinks in front of the mirrors. Valentin, slightly shorter than Takemura, throws his arms around the older man's neck, leaning in to kiss him. He tastes earthy and warm, lips soft and welcoming, as his strong arms curl around the nomad's chest. There's a low growl in Goro's throat and he presses V against the sink before pulling away. V turns in his arms, facing the mirror and bringing long, crimson hair over his shoulder, baring the back of his neck as he eyes the older man in the mirror. "We do not have long." He murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to the sensitive skin of the younger man's neck. Pressing in close, Valentin can feel the erection Goro's sporting, sandwiched between their bodies. Rolling his hips back, the nomad manages to get a small groan from Takemura.

Surprisingly, Goro takes point, pushing Valentin's jeans and underwear around his thighs before unzipping his own pants. He's growing bolder, hands on the younger man's bare hips.  
"May I...?" He asks and V nods, spreading his legs a little as Takemura reaches down to work his cock inside. He's sinfully wet and all too eager. The older man fills the nomad beautifully, cock stretching him open, hot flesh grinding against his insides. A large, warm hand is placed in the centre of V's back, holding him down as Goro begins to move, pulling out then in over and over. The friction is perfect, the older man watching V in the mirror as he arches his back and begins to moan. He's so pent up, so tense and stressed, he hasn't had this kind of release in a while and that just spurs him on, holding Valentin down as Takemura begins to fuck him in earnest.  
"F-Fuck... Harder, please..." A grip on the nomad's hip grows tighter and tighter until V's sure it's going to bruise. Goro's eyes roll back as he presses onward, chasing his end as the younger man's body trembles around him.

The hand on Valentin's back moves up to the scruff of his neck, holding him down roughly.  
"Takemu--" The nomad starts but another hand is quickly sealed over his lips. All V can do is gaze into the mirror, watching Goro over him, using him, cheeks red as he pistons in and out rapidly. He huffs out a breath, shuddering violently.  
"I...will not last." He groans and V whines in agreement, leaning back so Takemura can reach deeper inside him. The older man glistens under the neons, sweat making his face glitter as he tosses his head back. "I cannot...hold back." He breathes and V huffs out a moan, insides coiling tight around Takemura's cock. With a hushed curse, Goro fills him, fluid dripping down the nomad's thighs as he takes as much as he can.

The two still as they catch their breaths, the older man slowly pulling out and pulling up his and V's pants.  
"H-Hahh... Goro..." Come drips down the younger man's thighs as he groans, shakily standing up. Takemura helps support him, gets him back on his feet.  
"Can you stand?" The older man asks and Valentin nods, managing to look up at him before grasping his hand.  
"Yeah... We should get outta here."  
"Agreed."


End file.
